Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 2 \\ 4 & 3 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 4 \\ 1 & 3 \\ 2 & 7\end{array}\right]$